Amitié de serpents?
by Bebou
Summary: Marzia, jeune italienne, orpheline depuis peu, est obligée d'aller habiter en Angleterre, et par conséquent d'y étudier. C'est donc à contre-coeur et avec beaucoup de chagrin qu'elle entre au Collège Poudlard. Cependant, elle n'imaginait pas faire une rencontre qui pourrait lui donner le sourire à nouveau, et pourquoi pas plus? Rating T par précaution, mais plus vers K .


**Bonjour! Alors j'ose enfin publier ma première fanfiction. Soyez cléments, j'ai vraiment hésité avant de la publier. Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture! ;) **

**Je rappelle que RIEN ne m'appartient, tout appartient à Queen J.K Rowling si ce n'est que l'idée de l'histoire et mon OC! ;)**

* * *

Marzia Di Solatore regarda autour d'elle. C'était donc ça, la gare de Londres. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'aller à cette école. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'habiter ce pays. Elle ne voulait pas vivre sans sa famille. L'accident s'était passé un mois plus tôt, ses parents et sa petite soeur avait été tués par un sorcier ayant des problèmes psychologiques. Marzia était en vie juste car elle ne dormait pas chez elle le soir où tout s'est déroulé. Et la voilà donc comme seule héritière d'une très ancienne famille de sang-pur italienne contrainte à vivre chez des cousins éloignés. Elle soupira et poussa son chariot vers les quais 9 et 10. Arrivée à cet endroit, elle sortit une lettre de la poche de sa cape en maudissant la température basse de l'Angleterre. L'Italie lui manquait déjà. Marzia relut la lettre, quand elle trouva la phrase dont elle avait besoin. "Passer à travers le mur commun au deux quais." Marzia releva la tête et regarda le-dit mur.

-Il est fou ce Dippet, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle hésita, puis se décida en se disant que Dippet était peut-être fou, mais qu'il ne lui mentirait pas sur un point aussi important. La jeune fille positionna son chariot face au mur et avança d'un pas sûr vers le mur. Elle ferma les yeux, se préparant au choc... qui ne vint pas. Marzia rouvrit les yeux et s'arrêta net, soudain éblouie par la beauté de la locomotive devant elle. Elle s'en approcha et lut "Poudlard Express". La jeune fille la contempla quelques instants avant d'être tiré de sa contemplation par un coup de sifflet. Dans un sursaut, elle regarda l'horloge.

-11 heures moins 5! _Cazzo! _

Elle attrapa sa malle, l'a mit dans le train et partit en quête d'un compartiment vide.

Marzia avait fait le tour du wagon quand elle jeta un coup d'oeil désespéré dans le dernier compartiment. Il y avait un garçon assis seul.

Tom Jedusor était assis seul dans un compartiment, en train de lire quand il entendit trois coups frappés à la porte. Il releva les yeux et regarda la jeune fille qui ouvrait la porte. Elle était d'une taille moyenne, avait de longs cheveux châtains bouclés et des yeux verts. Ses traits étaient fins et elle aspirait une certaine noblesse. Tom ne se souvint pas de l'avoir déjà vue. Il fronça les sourcils et la fille lui fit un petit sourire.

-Excuse-moi, ça te dérange si je m'assied là? Tous les compartiments sont remplis, demanda-t-elle avec un fort accent italien.

-Je t'en prie, lui répondit Tom d'une voix froide.

La jeune fille s'avança et s'assit. Elle sortit un livre et 30 minutes plus tard, elle déclara:

-Je m'appelle Marzia Di Solatore.

Tom hésita, mais finit par répondre, plus par courtoisie que par envie:

-Tom Jedusor.

Le voyage continuait dans le calme. Marzia leva les yeux de son livre et en profita pour regarder plus en détail ce Tom Jedusor. Il était grand et musclé tout en longueur. Il avait les cheveux d'un noir de jais et des yeux tout aussi foncés. Marzia avait remarqué aussi qu'il avait de très belles mains, très fines et avec de longs doigts. Elle s'attarda sur son visage. Il était séduisant, très séduisant. Une boucle de cheveux lui tombait devant les yeux... yeux qui la regardait. La jeune femme sursauta.

-Besoin de quelque chose? lui demanda le jeune homme d'un ton sarcastique.

-_Niente, niente!_ Hum... Désolée...

Heureusement c'est à ce moment précis que le chariot de bonbons passa, Marzia se leva d'un bond et s'empressa d'acheter des bonbons qu'elle ne connaissait même pas. Le reste du voyage se déroula dans le calme et le silence, chacun lisant son livre.

La nuit était déjà tombée quand le Poudlard Express arriva à la gare de Pré-au-lard. Marzia et Tom se levèrent, prirent leur cape et sortirent dans l'air frais de cette nuit de septembre.

-Brrrr, fit Marzia, toujours pas habituée à ce climat. Et elle resserra sa cape autour d'elle.

-Ne me dis pas que tu as froid, dit Tom d'une voix neutre.

-Il fait plus chaud à cette époque en Italie.

Marzia fit quelques pas et puis, pas rassurée du tout, se retourna vers le jeune homme et lui demanda d'une toute petite voix:

-Je peux faire le trajet avec toi? Je ne connais rien ici et je me sens pas vraiment rassurée, s'il te plaît. Je te laisserai tranquille après, je te le promets.

Tom la dévisagea, se tut pendant quelques instants et enfin, en préfet modèle, acquiesça.

Marzia le suivit vers une calèche et y monta à sa suite. Les premières minutes du trajet se passèrent dans le silence. Silence brisé par la jeune femme.

-J'ai lu qu'il y avait des maisons dans cette école, dit-elle d'un ton évasif.

-Oui, quatre. Serpentard, Poufsouffle, Gryffondor et Serdaigle, répondit Tom.

-Et tu es dans laquelle? lui demanda-t-elle en plantant ses yeux verts dans les siens.

-Serpentard, on est connu pour notre ambition et notre ruse, déclara-t-il fièrement.

-Hmm... Un serpent, j'avais un serpent, avant...

-Avant quoi? répliqua Tom, sa curiosité piquée.

Marzia s'apprêtait à répondre quand la calèche s'arrêta. La jeune femme se leva, descendit et fit quelques pas.

Elle leva les yeux et il était là, majestueux et impressionant, ses fenêtres brillant dans le noir du soir. Elle était éblouie par le château et là, elle le sut, elle était arrivée à Poudlard.

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que vous aurez quand même (un tout petit peu) apprécié. ;) Laissez moi une review pour savoir si l'histoire en elle-même vous plaît, pour savoir si je continue ou pas. Aussi dites-moi ce que vous pensez de mon style d'écriture. Je sais qu'on dirait que tout va très vite entre mes deux personnages, mais j'étais obligée pour ce chapitre, dans la suite le rythme va ralentir afin de ne pas tombé dans le cliché (enfin, je l'espère). J'accepte toute critique, du moment qu'elle est constructive et polie. N'oubliez pas que les reviews sont le salaire des auteurs :)! Biz Bebou**


End file.
